


Hyacinth Bean and Honeysuckle

by Melissae



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissae/pseuds/Melissae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a hard time keeping his feet on the ground when his heart is so light. (So Aster gets creative.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyacinth Bean and Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure that I originally wrote this little ficlet for JRW's "High" but then I put it down and forgot about it. Whoops? Here it is now, anyway.
> 
> Warning: Very, very NSFW. Simultaneously fluffy? I don't know.

The first time Jack kissed Aster, he felt like he was lighter than air. He tingled from his head down to his toes, and he felt almost buoyed, like there was a sort of light building up inside him, lifting him from the inside out. It wasn't until his lips fell away from Aster's, until he heard a whispered _"Jack"_ that was half-wondering and half-annoyed, that he realized he was actually being buoyed. Literally. He blinked down at Aster from where he was hovering high above the ground and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Aster looked up at him with something indefinable in his eyes before he finally snorted and rolled his eyes like he'd done so many times before. He fisted one great paw in Jack's hoodie and yanked him back down to earth, flush against his chest. "Bloody show pony," he muttered, before pulling him back in for another kiss.

* * *

Jack just sort of figured that the floating would die down once he got used to being so happy all the time, but if anything, it got worse. Whether he was kissing Aster or curling up with him by shores of shimmering dye, it was never long before his toes started to brush the very tips of the grass before finally leaving the earth all together. More than once, Aster had been left holding onto his hand as he drifted upwards, like some kind of flailing, frost-covered balloon.

Jack hadn't told Aster yet, but sometimes it even happened when they weren't together. Sometimes Jack would just be thinking about him, the way his eyes would sometimes go soft and fond when he thought Jack wasn't looking, the way he would snuffle into the back of Jack's neck when he was feeling particularly affectionate--even (especially) the way his voice would go low and dangerous after Jack had managed to get in a particularly good prank--and next thing he knew, he would quite literally be walking on air.

Now, this all felt a bit unusual to Jack. After all, he flew like he breathed, joyful and without thought, but he did generally have some choice in the matter. The sudden loss of gravity was definitely new. But he supposed that he'd never really been this happy before, either. He had friends, a family, Believers, and a partner of sorts. He couldn't really blame his internal sense of equilibrium for tending high rather than low nowadays. Things were _great._

Aster had responded to it the same way he always responded to Jack: with exasperated fondness. He just held onto Jack a little tighter, grounded him a little more firmly each time he threatened to take off. And it wasn't as if either of them was going to worry about needing to curl up together a little more closely.

This worked for a while, until the first time they tried to do more than kiss. Jack didn't realize the problem at first; he was far too wrapped up in the way Aster was nipping at his neck, not to mention the paws drifting insistently southward. With all that warm fur slipping like silk between his fingers and wet heat worrying at his collarbone, Jack felt he really couldn't be blamed for failing to realize that he'd taken them both airborne.

Aster did not agree.

By the time Jack had gotten both of them on the ground and even half of his giggles under control, Aster was on a roll. "Now you see here! It's all well and good for a sprite like you to be gallivanting about on the wind, but the sky's no place for a rabbit! I like to think I've been patient with all this, but--Jack, will you stop _laughing?_ "

"I'm sorry, 'Roo," he said, sputtering through his laughter, "It's just--the look on your face! It was only a few feet!"

Aster's eyes hardened and his paws went to his hips. Jack traced their movement, remembering vividly what those hips had felt like only a few moments ago. "Jack. If you can't figure out a way to keep both feet on the bloody _ground_ when we do this, then we won't do it at all," he said.

Jack stopped laughing.

* * *

In Jack's defense, he did _try_. He tried meditating like he'd seen Aster doing in the front garden, but it just took one stray thought about Aster's mouth or Aster's fur or Aster's _thighs_ and his heart would start to race and up he'd go. He tried thinking about literally anything else when they were touching, but that was ultimately impossible. He had a hard enough time not thinking about Aster when they were apart; it wasn't even an option when they were together. He even tried filling his pockets up with rocks, but as far as he could tell, that just meant that there were heavy, pointy things to fall on Aster's feet once he started to rise.

It wasn't until one day when Aster had just cornered Jack beneath a tree, hoping to finally have his way with him, only for Jack's hair to start skimming the branches, that he finally snapped.

"That's _enough,_ " he snarled, yanking Jack down by the shirttail and pressing him up against the tree's bark. 

Jack felt something ensnaring his feet and he struggled for just a moment before he realized exactly what it was. "You tied me up?" he asked indignantly, voice just a bit higher than usual as he inspected the vines wrapped loosely around his ankles.

"Er..." Aster stared down at Jack's feet, seemingly just as stunned as Jack. Maybe Jack wasn't the only one to have poor impulse control where this kind of thing was concerned.

Jack tried the restraints once more, gingerly pulling against them and finding them not to be too uncomfortable, all things considered. All at once, a dozen different possibilities occurred to him, each filthier than the last, and all he could do was stare at Aster. "You tied me _up,_ " he repeated breathlessly.

"I--" Aster started, clearly about ready to launch into some excuse or apology, but then his ear twitched as he took in Jack's tone. He hesitated, then took a step closer, right up into Jack's personal space. He looked at Jack consideringly, taking in his darkened eyes and quickened breath. "You like this, don't you? You kinky little bastard."

"Hey!" Jack protested, true as it was. "You're the one who _tied me up_."

"So you've mentioned!" Aster let his eyes trail up and down Jack's body, lingering on the soft, green shoots that had come up out of the ground seemingly without his command. "I only meant to keep you still for half a bloody minute," he said, but for once, there was no fire in his voice. Just a simmering heat.

Jack gave him a sidelong look up through his lashes. "Well, it seems like the rest of me is still moving. See?" he asked, pulling his hands up and wiggling his fingers. "Think we should do something about that?"

Aster just looked at him incredulously for a moment before dropping his head to his chest as laughter finally burst out of him, helpless and wild. "Jack, you--" He stopped, shook his head, and when he looked up again, the pure affection in his eyes made Jack catch his breath. "Only you."

Jack swallowed hard and leaned his head back against the tree to breathe. "So are we really... You know?"

Aster huffed out a breath, clearly able to decipher Jack's vague inquiries, but not without complaint. "Yeah." Then he paused, eyes darkening. "But not here."

The vines still twining lovingly around Jack's feet retreated back into the earth with barely a thought, and then Aster had a paw around his wrist pulling him back towards one of the many sunny meadows dotted throughout the warren. Jack went willingly, only just managing to keep his toes down grasswards.

When Aster finally found a spot that was apparently good for tying up unsuspecting frost sprites, he stopped and looked down at Jack's feet. "You gonna float away if I let go?" he asked somewhat suspiciously.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. But it'll be pretty hard to get my clothes off if you don't," he said, grinning when Aster's ears stood straight up at attention.

Aster gave Jack's feet another spiteful little look before letting go of Jack's wrist only to shift his grip to his hips. "Well, go on then."

Jack couldn't help but snicker to himself at the look in Aster's green eyes, disgruntled and interested and clearly turned on all at once. He supposed that it really was too much to ask that their first time wouldn't be annoying on some level.

He gave Aster a look that he hoped passed for sultry and swiveled his hips just a bit beneath his paws before reaching down to pull at the hem of his hoodie, and grinned to himself when he heard Aster's quick intake of breath. Didn't mean it couldn't be fun.

Even as he pulled his hoodie up and off, he felt Aster hooking his fingers into his waistband, just barely teasing at the sensitive skin at the inside of his hips. He thought about that, thought about rough pads and soft further sliding down even further, and he almost lurched forward when his feet left the ground.

"Hey, enough of that," Aster said, but when Jack looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Jack knew that look. He knew that if he wanted to get his pants off at all, he needed to do it now. He batted Aster's paws from his hips and then, with one hand fisted in Aster's fur to keep himself grounded, he used the other to strip his lower half. He was rough in his efficiency, fingers shaking from eagerness and nervousness both. He hoped that Aster couldn't feel it.

Then he felt a paw touch the small of his back with a gentle hesitance that seemed almost incongruous. He looked up to see Aster looking him over with an awed sort of interest, eyes flitting to and fro as if he couldn't quite decide what he wanted to drink in first. That interest, that quiet acknowledgment of mutual vulnerability, was enough to recenter him.

Jack swayed forward, eager to feel that warm fur all against his body, but Aster stopped him with a paw to his chest. "Steady on there, mate," he said, voice rough. "Don't want a repeat of last time, do we?"

And Aster was right, of course he was right. Jack could feel his toes tingling with anticipation and they were barely even touching each other. He curled his bare toes in the grass as if that could hold him in place, then smiled. "Well, then?" he asked, and was pleased to hear a challenge instead of a quiver in his voice.

Aster rolled his eyes skyward, but the gentle tilt of his mouth let Jack know that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Get down on the grass. There. Wouldn't want you to fall once I've got you tied down."

And there was the shiver. 

Jack plopped himself on the ground with the sort of easy grace that only came from riding the wind for centuries and looked up at Aster expectantly.

Aster crouched down beside him, then allowed himself to lean forward, hovering over him just slightly. He traced some invisible line along Jack's wrists, his chest, claws just barely ghosting against sensitive skin. Then he nodded sharply, clearly coming to some sort of decision. "Tell me if they're too tight," he said tersely, and Jack nodded.

Soft green shoots came up out of the ground and started to wind around his arms, questing and curious. They traced the same patterns as Aster's claws, but were far surer in their progress. And even as he felt his shoulders starting to leave the ground, he felt more vines catch hold of his collar, his chest, and even lower. He swallowed hard as fruited vines joined the first few shoots, their flowers brushing against sensitive spots he didn't even knew he had.

Aster, unsurprisingly, was watching all this with avid attention. He watched the vines inch their way across his body, gentle greens and bright yellows and deep violets painting pictures against pale skin, as if he could not tear his eyes away. Jack gave an experimental little wriggle, canting his hips upward in a long, lithe line, and Aster made a soft noise in the back of his throat, rough and helpless. He always had been an aestheticist.

It was hard to keep his mind about him even as blooms soft as silk slid along his skin, crushing together and leaving trails of color and sensation, but Jack did his best. He laughed a little, something almost hysterical in the sound, and pulled against his bonds. Gentle as though they were, they did not give. He couldn't pretend that didn't do something to him. He could feel air between the grass at his back and his flesh, proof that it was only Aster's greenery that was keeping him from touching the clouds right now, and he knew that this had been the _best idea ever_.

"So," he asked, voice far too breathless to be casual. "Are you just going to look, or are you going to touch me?"

Aster gaped at him for a second, or maybe only half of one, before his gaze sharpened, darkened, and he shifted forward so he could perch over Jack's body, just a hair's length from blanketing him with his weight.

Jack pushed forward against the vines, hoping to feel that fur against him, head to toe, but there wasn't quite enough give. And judging by the quirk of Aster's lips, that had not been accidental.

"Not so fast, Jack," Aster said, and Jack couldn't summon up any word for his voice but a _purr_. "There's no hurry."

And clearly there wasn't, at least for Aster. He looked down over his handiwork with interest, and teased the vines with his paws. He slid the pads of his fingers over them, slipped just slightly under them, pressed the buds flush against Jack's skin just to see the pigment they left behind when he nosed them away again. And that was really where the torture began, because what started with gentle nuzzles quickly became more. Jack had tasted Aster's tongue before, but that was nothing to the feeling of it against his skin, nudging and caressing and--

Jack whimpered when Aster started tonguing his way down the crease of his thigh, but the novelty of that sound (one he'd never heard before, thank you very much) was lost in a gasp when Aster bit down on tender skin on the inside of his thigh. He soothed the sting with his lips, but Jack knew that it was going to leave a mark. He reddened, imagining bluing bruises against the bright yellows and violets already starting to stain his skin. He had a feeling that Aster already had. "Am I-- Jesus, Aster, am I your canvas or something?" Jack asked, biting out the words around a moan.

Aster looked up at him from where he'd been worrying at Jack's hipbones, green eyes gone dark and unfamiliar. "You're a lot more than that, love," he rumbled, and Jack couldn't begin to fill in that particular blank. But Aster didn't bother explaining any further, instead stretching back upwards so he could nuzzle at Jack's neck.

Jack decided to put that mystery off for another day and instead tried his luck at pulling Aster close once more. He pressed himself upward as much as he could, just grazing Aster's fur, and then pulled back in invitation. This time Aster went willingly, knees hitting the grass as he finally let himself rest against Jack.

Jack breathed in his scent and rubbed his cheek against soft, soft fur, almost overwhelmed with the feel of it caressing his entire body. Between the vines and the fur and the steady, heated weight, he felt like his entire body was overloading, nerves firing in all directions at once. If he thought that just lying there was intense, though, that was nothing compared to how it felt when Aster hissed a curse into his ear and ground their hips together.

The sensation was sadly brief, however. Even before the sparks had cleared from Jack's eyes, Aster was pulling back, panting heavily, looking annoyed at himself. If Jack strained, he could see Aster's cock just beginning to peek out of its sheath between Aster's legs, and he didn't even bother trying to hold back his satisfied hum. Clearly he wasn't the only one feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Oh, belt up," Aster huffed, sitting back on his haunches near Jack's feet and running a shaking paw over his face.

"What," Jack asked, struggling to get a better look, "Aren't you having a good time?"

Aster gave him a baleful glare between his fingers. "You know very well I am," he said. And then with an expression that was a bit more rueful, "Too much, if this is going to last."

Aster had left quite a bit more slack in the vines binding Jack's legs, a fact that he'd been trying not to think too hard about, and Jack took advantage of that range of motion to nudge forward and press his toes against Aster's burgeoning erection. "So?"

Aster made a sound that Jack had never heard before but was completely determined to hear again. Over and over and over. "You _little_ \--"

Jack raised his eyebrows, honestly not sure if what was going to come out of his mouth was an insult or an endearment.

As it turned out, it was neither. It was a chuckle. Aster's eyes sharpened in a way that Jack absolutely did not like, and then he was bending forward, crawling up over Jack's legs and licking--

"Oh my _god._ "

Aster looked up at him through his lashes, possibly going for sexy and only achieving insufferable, and licked his cock again. And then, pleased with the high, thin noise Jack was apparently incapable of not making, he grasped it at its base and sucked.

Jack had thought about this before, wondered how it might work with a pooka's mouth instead of a human's. As it turned out, it was a good thing that he'd put a lot of thought into it before, because he sure as hell wasn't thinking about much now. It was a little awkward, teeth and fur and a flat tongue complicating the angle, but when Aster tilted his head forward, sliding his thumb down behind his balls and _sucking_ , none of that mattered. Possibly nothing else on the entire planet mattered.

Again, Jack was grateful for his bindings. He was pretty sure (or at least would be once he could concentrate again) that he would have bucked up, thrusting up into Aster's mouth without any kind of control without those vines keeping his hips down.

Aster had clearly thought about this as well, because his vines shifted, holding Jack down just so while simultaneously allowing him access back further. With a sort of grace that Jack could only aspire to right now, he managed to slide one paw down across the meat of his thigh, his ass, and squeezed. The other continued its onslaught, alternating between steadying Jack's cock in his mouth and massaging his balls and just behind them, finding a sensitive patch that Jack sure as hell wished he'd known about before now.

It was simultaneously a shocking long time and an embarrassingly short one before Jack was coming in Aster's mouth, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Aster's throat worked as he swallowed, and he cleared it once or twice as he pulled away. He looked down at Jack, taking in his disheveled satiation before making a soft, broken noise of his own. " _Finally,_ " he muttered, and levered himself up against Jack's lax body.

It took Jack a moment to realize what exactly was happening, and his mind and his mouth seemed to catch up at the same exact time. "Oh my god, you're rubbing off on me?" he asked, and he was fairly sure that the way his voice cracked made it clear just what he thought of _that._

Aster made an unintelligible noise as he ground against Jack's thigh, hip, as he just barely grazed Jack's spent cock. He turned his nose into the crook of Jack's neck, breathing hard in time with his thrusts, and bit down as he finally tensed and released himself all over Jack's thigh.

It might have been disgusting, Jack thought to himself dazedly, if it hadn't been so goddamn hot. Distantly, he could feel the vines straining against his skin, valiantly doing their best in the face of a floaty spirit experiencing one hell of an afterglow.

Aster sighed heavily, nuzzling at where his bite was already reddening, and let himself go mostly limp on top of Jack. "Am I too heavy?" he asked, voice muffled against Jack's skin.

Jack shook his head, careful not to knock Aster askew. "Nah. Just kind of like a giant paperweight keeping me from flying away. Probably."

Another sigh, more content than the first. Aster did something with one of his paws against Jack's flank and the vines started to melt away until it was only his weight that was keeping Jack down with him. "Good?"

Jack laughed softly, finally able to wrap his arms around Aster's shoulders and hold him tight. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Jack did get the hang of staying on the ground eventually, but he's never brought it up with Aster. Aster, to his credit, has never asked.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
